A Fellowship Plus One
by Writergirl2000
Summary: When Audulin and her friend go into a dead witch's house and find out that the witch had been going to Middle Earth, Audulin reads a spell and she get sucked into a void, turned into and elf, and then thrown into middle Earth. Who is the first person she sees. Why Legolas Greenleaf of course! But the fellowship is meeting and Audulin knows what's going to happen. R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm now writing my second story and if you read my first one (Frozen Hearts, Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Crossover) then I hoped you enjoyed it! But I have read A LOT of LOTR fanfic and the LOTR books, but one thing that bothered me was that a certain AWESOME character has no one that either loves him or that he loves. And that character is Legolas! :) So I'm writing this about a girl who meets Legolas and LOVES HIM!**

The sun felt nice on my pale-as-death skin. I REALLY needed a tan, and badly.

"Audulin, where are you silly girl?" said my best friend in the world, Summer as she walked through my front door. I heard it shut quietly.

"I'm on the balcony, I'm right on the lawn chair."

I heard her footsteps as she attempted to sneak up on my and heard her breathing behind my chair. I sighed pulling off my sunglasses and closing my eyes waiting for her to pounce.

'Better put on a scared face or she'll get all teenagery on me.' Thought Audulin.

"RAR!" she cried shooting up from behind.

"Gah!" I cried as I fell out of my chair with Summer giggling behind me.

"You got me." I said raising my hands above my head in surrender. While she puckered her lip a little.

"While I wish that was true I know you were faking."

"What? No... You seriously got me!" Summer was going through a phase were her emotions were getting out of hand and she gets real sensitive.

she smiled "SSUUUURRRRRRRREEEEEEE I did Audie." she shook her head

"Honestly I'm not THAT sensitive." she said as she turned around and walked back into my house closing the screen door behind her.

I sighed, I guess that this means no nice tan, bummer I need it. I shrugged on my fluffy white robe and put on my white sandals and folded up my lawn chair that was; you guessed it, white, and walked into the house. I cut through the living room, through the hallway into the garage, then I put the chair up on a rack along beside my parents, dang they left them here again! I knew that they were trying to get rid of them. Once I was back in my living room I found Summer on my WHITE leather couch. I guess I should explain all of the white things. My parents had a bunch of stuff that they wanted to push onto me, mainly because my father is a basket ball/football, watching slob and stains all of the white things that my mother loved. Not like ALL my white things are from them, I did have my white robe and curtains before they 'forgot' their stuff here. But it's not like I am or they are racist it's just my moms favorite color is white. But anyway.

"So where are your parents?" Summer asked me as she turned on the Lord of the Rings.

"What?" I asked, confused

"Don't they, like, live with you." she said as she brushed her blond hair out of her eyes and looked at me, daring me to deny it. Which I did.

"They don't live with me, I live in the mountains near the woods, my father not only hates climbing but has terrible allergies." She raised her eyebrows and looked back at the TV to watch Legolas snipe some orcs at Helms Deep.

"Oh my god Orlando Bloom is like sssooo hot!" she said as she watched in fascination at Legolas jumping on him and using him like a sled, sliding down the stairs. Hm, that looks like what an awful lot like what Summer and her older sister Tami did to me and my brother Oscar when we were kids; that just goes to show you how dangerously stupid we were as children.

"Hey you know that really crazy old lady down the block that you are always telling me about." said Summer "Well she died and apparently she declared like a witch or something." she said all of this really casually like she was saying 'Hey that neighbor of yours is really crazy' or something like that, not that she DIED.

"She died?" I asked, how had I not heard about this, I am, I mean was, her neighbor after all. "How do you know?"

"Oh well it's a looonnnggg story really but it doesn't really matter-" she was bright red and not looking at me and frankly starting to talk so fast that I couldn't understand her, so I cut her off

"Summer," I said quietly, she looked up, "what did you do?" I asked

"Well I was curious, you know, to see if see was really as crazy as you said, like you know running out of her house at night screaming 'You demon from 'downstairs' begone or I shall smight thee!'" summer started laughing a little to herself but she continued

"So I decided to pay her a visit, just to see if she was like a female, really old Mad Hatter." she stopped to shudder and pause the movie with a close-up of Legolas frozen on screen.

"When I walked in; it was like no one had even done any sort of movement in that house for ages because there was dust everywhere, on the floors, the walls, everything. The air was musty the furniture was old and there were books everywhere and when I walked in the living room I looked around and under the couch I saw a strange shoe connected to something I couldn't see. So I puled and pulled but it wouldn't budge, so I moved the dusty couch and when I moved it I saw a woman, a REALLY OLD woman and-" she stopped abruptly, I looked at her and she was shuddering horribly

"Well needless to say after I... found her, I called 911 and they took her away saying that they were going to be investigating how she died for a few days but they are going to be going there tomorrow so tonight is the last time that her house will be open for snooping sssoooo...?" she said looking at me with the stupid pleading Bambi eyes that make me feel like a complete monster if I say no. But lucky me I didn't at first get what she was asking.

"Sssooo what?" I ask stupidly, thinking 'should I be worried.' I saw the creepy grin crawling across her face and thought, 'Yep. I should be wetting me pants right now.'

"Can we PLEASE go there!" she said again giving me the Bambi eyes.

"Whoa, hang on a sec, you couldn't finish talking because that place scared you so much but now you want to go there again?!" I say, completely flabbergasted. I saw her puck out her lower lip in a pouting way; yes this is my BFF, the seventeen-year-old child.

"No, the body spooked me yes but I want to see all those books, you know how much I LOVE LOVE LOVE old books!"

"Summer Valencia Strides," I say in a scolding tone, "You are too curious for your own good!" shaking my head in disapproval.

"So does this mean that we can go?" she asks excitedly. I drop down on the couch next to her, "Fine." I say in defeat to her STUPID BAMBI EYES!

Later at 6:45 PM

"This place is creepy! Like, To the Max!" I said I dusted of my black leather jacket that was starting to collect dust just from being here.

"Come on! The living room is just through here! ACHOO!" she sneezed for the fifth time since being in this creepy old shack, seriously, a shack. It's a small house made of wood that was falling apart at the seams and no space whatsoever.

When we finally made it to the living-room I just looked at all the dust ad all the books. Summer really wasn't exaggerating when she said LOTS of old books! I bent down and picked up the first one that I touched, kind of shocked that it didn't fall apart as soon as I touched it. I looked at the cover it said, 'The Lord of the Rings'. I opened it and immediately some papers fell out. I stooped down and picked them up. 'What the Heck?' I thought to my self as I opened them. They were written Sindarin Elvish from Lord of the Rings, how do I know that? Because I'm a total LOTR GEEK! And apparently this lady was too.

"No way..." I murmured looking through the papers, I glance over to see Summer having a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Audie... Come and check this out because I think that this is LOTR elvish but I can't be sure because I don't read it like you do." she said motioning for me to come over.

Still clutching the book and the papers I walk over to Summer.

"Yeah?" I ask her

"Can you read this?" she looked at me, brown eyes pleading.

"I think I can as long as it's Sindarin Elvish." I reply as I scan the pages, "Uh,"

"Well? What does it say?"

"It talks about spells to cast you into other dimensions and fictional places, and how to make them real. But judging from what this says, the lady apparently thought that she cast one and now Middle Earth exists, oh how I wish!" I say, but a part of me couldn't help but feel hopeful about Middle Earth being real, I wondered if it really was real and if it was then if people from Earth could go there or vise versa.

"Heeeelllloooo? Earth to Audulin? Wake up! Audulin Winter Beecker!" the use of my full name snapped me right out of my day dreams and back to the present.

"Wha? What?" I said sounding very stupid to my self and Summer. Summer smirked

"I was asking what that said." as she pointed to something scrawled hastily in sloppy hand writing

"It says caution to any reader, this can only be used once." felt Summer slip from my side and over to some dusty things I stopped and watched her as she picked up two knives and unsheathed one of them. I saw her eyes widen.

"Oh my GOD this looks just like Legolas Greenleaf's knifes! Look!" she handed me them and then went to a box that looked like it might have been glass but I couldn't tell because it was so dirty. She opened it and inside was a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" she screamed "This is Legolas's bow and quiver and it has arrows! Let's see what else I can find!" she squealed as she shoved the stuff to me, I smiled and shook my head, it's just like we were eight and she went into to Toy's R Us for the first time. I dropped the stuff and strapped all the weapons to me since I was curious on how it would feel. I'll admit, it was quite awkward having two knives, a quiver, and a bow, strapped to you. I picked up the book and kept reading, oblivious to the racket that Summer was making while she ransacked the house. I continued.

"This will not only allow you to go to Middle Earth but live the divine life of an elf. I have been to Middle Earth many times and have become immortal everytime I go in but once out I loose the immortality and become a human once again. Last time I was there representatives from all over Middle Earth were gathering at Middle Earth to discuss the fate of the one ring of power, since I went along with Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf, and company to the Lonely Mountains I feel responsible to go on the next quest but I know that is not my place. So I am sending the reader of this, simply say: Azaracule entrul'e entheisis."

I realized my mistake to late, I went to cry out but in a flash I was gone, my last Image was Summer standing in the doorway with a bunch of stuff in her arms and a thoroughly confused look on her face that was well mixed with shock

Emptiness, that's all there was, emptiness. Then a few seconds later there was agony, white-hot around the ears my head, causing suicide worth headaches, and around my chest. It felt like someone was branding me in all those areas and while doing that, stabbing me with a poisoned blade. I screamed like a lunitic in my agony and pain.

I was flying around in that what-ever-it-is and I had my eyes squeezed shut. They have a saying curiosity killed the cat for a reason. I opened my eyes and gazed around in wonder. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life. I wasn't falling, I was being rushed somewhere, I looked behind me and I saw my hair one short growing right in front of my eyes until I reached my lower torso. I looked around me, there were so many colors, there were colors of the rainbow, colors of the radiant sun, and colors of which I had no name for. I closed my eyes involuntarily, my mind could not handle this. I went to open my eyes again but the white hot pain and stabbing pain started again, but this time it was in my eyes. however loud I had been screaming I screamed and yelled and thrashed and squirmed even more so. What seemed like forever later the pain drained completely away and I was left numb, forced to go along with whatever this was, I opened my eyes and wondered 'Is this what going through a black-hole is like?' but that was pretty much all I was able to think of because I was too busy staring at the flashes of colors and lights around me.

I gazed ahead and saw more light, but this light was different, it was the light of the sun and if I strained my eyes I could see blue, just blue, the color of the sky. I squealed with joy and willed my self to go faster which of course did not work but I was traveling at the speed of light, I think anyway. I drew closer and I decided to check out my surroundings; there were trees lots of them, and on what seems to be a dirt road I saw riders traveling. And before I could I could even think another thought I was throw out of the hole thousands of feet in the air.

"Oh shoot!" I yelled my voice and breath ripped from my lungs as I fell to the trees. I crashed a little but my reflexes I never knew I had kicked in and I swung from branch to branch until I landed in kneeling position on the ground. I lifted my head and surveyed my surroundings. I heard a few sets of light feet against the hard ground but somehow hardly making a sound. I knew immediately that no normal person would be able to hear them. 'So why can I?' I wondered to my self as the light thudding came closer. I drew an arrow from my quiver as if in a daze and without thinking about it I put it to my string and aimed it at the direction of the sound. I waited for someone to come forth, but forth no one came, so I spoke in a clear voice.

"Hello. I am Audulin Beecker. To whom do I speak?" I asked I knew that they would hear me so I waited, my bow still loaded.

I heard footsteps to my left so I quickly turned my eyes narrowing at the man who stepped out of the brush. He also had his bow loaded but it was pointed at the ground. Then he spoke, his voice low but I could clearly hear every word the man said.

"Tell me how did you fall from the sky and what was an elf doing in the sky above anyway." he motioned with his head the spot where I had been spit from the sky.

"It's a long story but first tell me your name for I have already revealed to you mine." Audulin looked closely at his face 'I know that face from somewhere but where?' she thought then just as soon as she had the answer the man spoke,

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."


	2. Going to Rivendell

**Authors Note:**

**Okay now she is meeting Legolas, sorry for the delay in chapter one but I had to establish all the details first. So now they meet blah-blah-blah and just a little insider info. Legolas likes her (as a friend) as soon as he sees her, not romantically but eventually he will. And thank you for your comments. Greatly appreciated and I will do my best to add longer chapters. Also, I do not know a lot about Rivendell so bear with me when I try to describe it. Also, I'm really sorry about my terrible grammar and spelling last chapter, I'll try to do better. And another thing, I have no idea on what Legolas did when he arrived at Rivendell so I'm improvising! **

**[] is elfish translated into English**.

Audulin eyed him, if he was Legolas then why did he look so much like that Orlando Bloom guy who was in the Legolas costume. He was wearing a silver thing that looked like a snuggie with the gray pants tucked into the black boots. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"You're Legolas Greenleaf?" she asked quizzically

"Yes." he said in an annoyed tone, his bluer than Orlando-Bloom's-Legolas-eye-contact blue eyes stared at her piercingly.

"You, Legolas, son of Thraundril king of Mirkwood?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes, but why do you ask such questions since I have clearly already identified myself." he said raising his chin defiantly but Audulin looked down and saw his knuckles turning white from the clenching his hands so tightly. Audulin realized that she must have been getting on his nerves so she lowered her head and spoke with more respect.

"Forgive me my lord I just mistook you for an actor." as soon as she finished her sentence she realized how that could offend the Elvish Prince. She looked up and saw the confused look written on his features.

"An actor? How so?" he asked with a slightly curious tone in his voice. With a sigh Audulin explained the whole witch's house and the portal and falling down to M.E. To answer his first question and then she answered his question about the actor and the whole Lord of the Rings franchise. By the end of all that explaining not only was Audulin out of breath but Legolas and some elves that had emerged around all looked thoroughly confused. Then a dark haired elf spoke up.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to take her with us."

"What?!" Legolas and Audulin said at the same time.

"She's not really an elf and she isn't from around here, so how can we leave her Nin Hiril **[Nin Hiril- My Lord]** Legolas pretended to consider that. Finally he nodded to the dark haired elf to his left.

"Marcquine, bring this woman a steed and proper luggage." He said still looking at me.

"Where are we going?" Audulin asked the prince in a respectful tone, earning an eyebrow raised from the prince.

"We are going to Rivendell miss-" he stopped and looked at Audulin "What is it you wish me to call you?"

Audulin thought for a moment, she liked her first name well enough but she really liked her middle name better so she replied softly,

"Please call me Winter, Lord Legolas." She felt herself blush though she knew not the reason why. She looked over, thankful that the elf was not looking at her. She noticed the tiny, delicate, beautiful little braid on the side of his head. She observed the elf-prince's face for quite some time until he looked over at her.

"Why do you stare Hir Winter?" he asked **[Hir- Lady]**, she blushed a deep red and looked down at her horse, not noticing the tiny smile on his face.

"I was just thinking on how you remind me so much of the actor that played your part." She said somehow blushing an even deeper red color.

"I guess I should feel flattered that someone would wish to act as me, even though I miss the whole reason as to why." He stopped and thought for a moment before exclaiming,

"Oh I do beg your pardon miss!" he said "I didn't answer your question. Like I said I and my comrades are going to Rivendell to attend a council meeting to decide the fate of the on ring of power." He stopped short, Winter looked over and saw Legolas looking at her with a stern look on his face.

"This is very classified and if you even whisper this information to anyone we will be forced to kill you, am I understood?" he said his intense blue eyes focused completely on her gray ones. She shyly brushed a strand of golden hair out of her eyes, gosh when did it become so LONG! Oh right, when she was in the stupid Black hole thing.

She nodded to Legolas and he immediately looked back to the road ahead. The breeze shifted blowing directly in front of the Elves parting the leaves in the trees to have Radiant yellow beams shoot down onto the elves.

Winter looked over at Legolas and as she did so she heard something, a quiet murmur of something to her left and saw nothing but trees. She again looked at Legolas with panic in her eyes but she found him smiling instead at the trees. 'Oh right,' she thought 'I forgot about the whole elves can hear the trees here. Gosh this is going to take a while to get used to!' she shook her head and looked ahead and did not notice that it was now the elf that was looking at her.

Legolas noticed how her cheeks would redden when their eyes would meet and found that in way, cute, as you could put it. When the breeze had arisen he listened for a moment, the whispers of the trees around, talking to one another in their language. He glanced over at the woman and found that it was hard to look away; her blond hair was flowing out behind her from the breeze, like a sea of liquid gold in the light of the sun. Her gray eyes seemed almost like light sky-blue underneath the thinnest of clouds.

Her clothing was strange to the elf, a pair of strange midnight-water-blue color pants which seamed oddly tight on her legs, with a particularly odd green top with sleeves that stop way high up on her arms. Legolas forced himself to look away, thinking that it would be a bit odd for the elves behind him to see him staring at a girl that he just met. He simply gazed ahead at the growing silhouette of Rivendell as they approached it. Legolas saw out of the corner of his eyes the woman lean forward to try and get a better look at it. A few minutes, thanks to the quickness of their steeds, they were at the bridges of Rivendell.

Legolas couldn't resist looking over at the girl as he watched in amusement as her eyes grew round and large as his father's saucers. She drank it all in and would have fallen off her horse had she not have gripped the reins, without hurting horse. She stroked the mare's neck while she gazed at the city's magnificence; Legolas had been to Rivendell on his father's account and was close friends with Arwen and her twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir and had grieved with them and Elrond when their mother, Celebrian, passed to the Grey Havens after being taken and tortured by orcs.

Legolas departed his horse and helped Winter off and they walked to Elrond's main greeting hall. They walked a few leagues and Legolas still gazed ahead, refusing to look at the woman whose head was swiveling every few seconds as she tried to get a look at Rivendell, a sight that would have made Legolas start laughing hysterically. As they approached the hall Winter whispered to him,

"This place is beautiful, more gorgeous than I had ever dreamed it would be." He smiled to himself, and still looking ahead he whispered to her,

"Yes it is, I used to come here often as a young elf-ling, I have spent many summers here."

"Hey, I have a question that is completely off topic," she said, reddening at the cheeks again,

"Yes?" he asked.

"What is the steed I was riding's name?" Legolas smiled even wider, that was indeed a question off topic.

"Her name is Nangwe. It is an Elvish word for victory." Now did he look over and saw her smiling widely, the sun on her hair making it gold again. Her eyes were a silver color. Legolas had a harder time looking away than he did before on the ride, thank goodness that they were only a few leagues away from their destination because he had a feeling that she would make it harder and harder for him to look away every time that he even glanced at her.

They were at the foot of the steps of the greeting hall when the great oaken doors opened. Winter sucked in a breath and felt Legolas' eyes on her, she stayed focused on the brown haired man standing before her, flanked by a girl and two boys who looked so much alike that Winter had no other explanation to that other than they were twins. All of them had brown hair and light eyes with a merry glint in their eyes.

"Welcome to Rivendell." The man in the front said in a deep but merry voice. His robes were the lightest silver of which Winter had ever seen. Upon his brow was yet another silver item (elves do love their silver) but this was twisted delicately and wove cleverly around his head. The three elves beside him looked so much like him that she assumed that they were his children.

Winter bowed before the man and his children and Legolas followed her lead. But after he had bowed he nimbly ran up the stairs and hugged the dark-haired man.

"Oh Elrond!" he said after he pulled apart looking the man in the eye, "It has been many-a-seasons since we last beheld each other's faces! I am glad to be here again." He looked to the left of Elrond and looked at the woman, Winter immediately felt red in her cheeks, but it was not from happiness, it was from jealousy, this woman was beautiful. And when Legolas saw her she noticed something flicker in his elf eyes. It was a mixture of sadness and love. Legolas liked, no loved that girl. She had caught his eye.

He stood straight and bowed to the girl, "Lady Arwen," he said with a slight smile, "The time that has been since our last meeting has not aged you a day." And to this she smiled, pink barely touching her cheeks, she bowed back to him.

"And to you Lord Legolas." Her gaze dropped from his and she stared at her shoes. Winter felt a feeling that she had absolutely no experience with. 'Is this envy?' she thought to herself.

"My lords and lady," he said "This is Audulin but she prefers to be called Winter. I met here when she fell from the sky and threatened to shoot me if I did not reveal myself for I was in the brush when she landed." Elrond raised an eyebrow

"Really? Well that sounds like a conversation worth having but before then." He turned to Winter, "Do you wish to take a moment to freshen up considering that you fell from the sky?" he shot a confused look to Legolas who simply smiled and shook his head. She responded immediately, "Yes please Lord Elrond." She said it quietly but on the inside she was screaming, 'OH GOD YESSSS!'

Elrond nodded and looked at one of his sons the taller of the two, "Elladan," he said "kindly take Miss Winter to the chamber on the eastern hall? South of my corridors." Elladan smiled mischievously and bowed to his father.

"But of course father, I would be delighted to speak with a girl who apparently fell from the sky. After all," he looked at Winter with a glint in his eyes, "That's not every day that such an event occurs. I would so love to hear the details." Winter raised her chin,

"Okay, sure." Legolas looked back and forth between Winter and Elladan smiling slightly. Elrohir chuckled and shook his head.

"Well get going you two." Commanded Elrond smirking. Elladan bowed one last time and turned to Winter.

"Right this way Miss." He said motioning to his left to a bridge that led to a whole 'other part of Rivendell. He walked ahead and after another look at Legolas who nodded in assurance, she followed the dark haired elf.

She soon was beside him; he looked over at her and smirked. "Okay, before I ask you about the whole sky thing let me ask this." He looked at her quizzically "What is with your peculiar garments? I have never seen the likes of such before." Her cheeks felt hot, she guessed that they were at least a bright crimson. Jeesh! 'Why am I blushing so much today?' she thought in exasperation if this continued then she would have to somehow get back to Earth and pick up a huge supply of concealer and apply thoroughly.

"Well, um, where I come from, this is normal clothing attire. And if you went there, your clothing would seem as odd to everyone else as mine does to you." She answered in a-matter-of-factly tone of voice.

Elladan cocked an eyebrow and said nothing, so they walked in silence. Finally after a while of walking around, Elladan stopped at a beautiful wooden house. Actually it wasn't really a house. Chambers might actually be a better word. The walls were like columns, and the patio (I think it's a patio. What do you call a platform that wraps around the house?) had two beautiful chairs (elegantly made) cast off to the side.

"This is where you will stay." Elladan nodded to the house/chambers thingy. Winter bounded up the stairs that led to the entry way. She had seen the Lord of the Rings many times and had seen the architectural design of Rivendell, so she thought that she would be a little less of a gaping fool. Apparently not. Because there she was, in the doorway of a regular Rivendell home, gaping at it like a small kid would at a huge piece of candy.

"this beautiful place?" she asked him, he smirked and nodded. She rushed in and immediately surveyed the house. Nothing was plain here, not even the walls, the design was like a woven tapestry. It all fit together and it was all beautiful. But it also greatly reflected on the elves tie with nature, while the very layout of the house was like a tapestry, it also resembled tree roots. The supports were cleverly made so that while supporting the roof, it still matched the house and it designed purposes.

"Hello? You still there?" a voice behind here said, interrupting Winter from her little daydream of what it would be like to live there. She looked down quickly, blushing furiously. 'BLUSH!' she thought irritably.

"I'm fine," she said looking at him again, "I was just daydreaming about what it would be like to be a Rivendell elf, and how cool it would be to live here." Elladan shrugged

"I agree that it does look nice," he said "But after a while of living here, you adjust to everything. So you know the details and their elegance, but you stop paying attention eventually." Elladan looked to the left at the setting sun.

"There will be a feast tonight in honor of Master Baggins and his small folk for passing through the ford and for the healing of the wound the Ring wraith inflicted upon him." And with that, Elladan winked at her and left. This of course left Winter kind of puzzled. 'Does Elladan like me?' she thought but quickly shot that thought out of her head, 'no not like that. He likes me as a friend, not romantically.' Ever since she was seven she had learned how to read people (her 'father' was a master at poker face) ever since her real parents had died of a stupid car crash. So she had spent years perfecting that little skill, turns out it's coming in handy.

"Okay Winter, you're in Rivendell, you are in the whole Lord of the Rings Franchise. Great, Awesome, but the real crisis now is…." She trailed off 'What do I wear to meet the fellowship and attend a feast?!'she panicked. 'Ratty jeans and a Tribal Seeds t-shirt doesn't cut it. I don't even have any clothes to change into.' She looked around the room until her eyes rested upon a small, delicate chest (Still large enough to hold a golden retriever though). She opened it and in it was the most beautiful clothes she had ever laid eyes on. On top of the pile was a golden dress that was smooth as silk and shimmered like the stars.

'Worth a shot.' After she got it on she noticed that it hugged her comfortably from the torso-up. But after there it was very loose and when she moved it looked like a golden waterfall running down the dress. There was a deeper gold belt that went around it. Beside the chest were two small silver shoes.

"There is no way…." She murmured as she slipped them on. Strangely enough, they fit perfectly.

"Creepy much, they know my exact size and my taste in everything." She said astounded.

She went over to a mirror and gazed at her reflection. 'OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT?!' she screamed in her head. The woman in the mirror didn't look a thing like Winter. Winter was short, unpoised, was not really ever considered pretty, and had short hair, so short that she looked like a boy. This girl was tall and graceful. she had arched eyebrows, full ruby-red lips, high cheek bones, silvery-gray eyes, and long curly gold hair. But above all, this girl had pointed ears peeking out of her hair. She continued to stare at the mirror with her mouth wide open, she girl in the mirror copied.

A while later when the sun was almost down, Winter broke away from staring and had accepted that the girl in the mirror really was her. (After a series of making motions and silly faces in front of the mirror)

'Alright, let's see if I can find something to pull my hair back.' Her adopted mom had been a hair stylist so she knew some pretty cool hair techniques. On a dresser beside a large bed was a mirror a brush and some thread. She picked it up; it was a two foot long silver thread.

'No shortage on silver here.' She thought enviously; her family had always struggled for money. But when her 'father' had had a break through on his iPod creations (An iPod that is solar powered and when the sun is not shining it runs of wind power) and they finally got some money, they could finally afford things. Like Winter's house in the mountains and new cars. And enough money for Winter to go to college.

She pulled her hair in a into a side updo with braids and frowned. 'This needs something that compliments my pale skin and my gray eyes.' She thought, even though the dress was gold it didn't clash with her hair color, so it was a compliment to her hair.

The sun had now set and now a great many of bells had begun to ring. She searched for something to tie off her bun and the silver string in her hair. Then she saw it.

Outside on the back railing was a tree with pure white blooms with a hint of pink on the rims. Winter was not a fan of pink, but this was so remarkable that she plucked one down and wove it into her bun.

'There.' She grinned at the mirror at the beautiful woman she had become 'Now I'm ready to go out.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**HEY GUYS! I bet that you thought that this would be another chapter right? WRONG! I just forgot to write something at the bottom of chapter two. So what do you think of the story so far? How do you think that the party should go? How will she and the fellowship react to one another? So many questions that need answers, seriously I need help with this! I'm running out of ideas! So please review and tell me what you think should happen. I'm open to all ideas (as long as they are **_**somewhat**_** on topic). So help me! And PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **


End file.
